The present invention relates to the measurement of I-V characteristics for semiconductor devices and, in particular, to the use of pulses in such measurements.
It is well known to characterize semiconductor devices according to their I-V curves and similar measurements. Historically, such measurements are made with DC signals applied and measured. However, these DC measurements are not always suitable. For example, in many cases, these DC measurements result in significant heating of the devices resulting in a degraded measurement.
The use of pulsed measurements has been proposed to avoid these issues, but has not been satisfactorily implemented.